


Just Got Started Lovin' You

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Happy Earth AU, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Laura has to leave for work, but Bill doesn't want her to go. Songfic set after the fleet finds Earth and everyone is happy and very much NOT dead. Happy Earth AU.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just Got Started Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

> Another variation on a happy!earth AU. They get it right the first time; the thirteenth tribe is waiting with open arms, advanced tech, hot showers, and the usual government bureaucracy. Bill and Laura get to try for their happily ever after, cancer-free.
> 
> Lyrics are from the song, "Just Got Started Lovin' You" by James Otto.

_You don't have to go now, honey/Call and tell 'em you won't be in today Baby, there ain't nothin' at the office/So important it can't wait_

"Come back to bed, Laura."

Laura turned her head to smirk over her shoulder at Bill, still stretched out in the bed she had just vacated.

"Sorry Bill," she told him, her voice rich and seductive. "But the business of helping the Colonials adjust to life on Earth isn't going to wait for us to have another quick frak."

She returned to the task of choosing a suit from the wardrobe and squealed when she felt Bill's hands on her bare hips.

"I'm afraid it will have to." he whispered against her neck and sent shivers through her body. "Because I've got more in mind than just a 'quick frak'."

Laura felt herself melting into his embrace and pulled herself together just enough to push his hands away.

"I mean it," she spoke firmly, but inside she knew that it would not take much for him to convince her to stay if he kept touching her.

Bill stepped back obediently and Laura found herself disappointed that he would give up so easily. It would be lovely to fall back into bed with him and just ignore the work pressing on her from outside their hotel suite. But once again, she found that her responsibilities were keeping her from what she really wanted.

_I'm thankful for the weekend/But two days in Heaven just ain't gonna do Yes, it's gonna take forever, darlin'/Girl, I just got started lovin' you_

She did not look back to the bed as she quickly pulled some clothes from the rack and slipped into the bathroom. She hung the suit on the back of the door and stepped into the large shower, smiling at the thought of the inexhaustible water and heat; an unbelievable luxury after years of rationing. She used the water pounding down on her body to block out thoughts of Bill and what they could now be doing out there in that comfortable bed if she hadn't refused to cancel her responsibilities for the day.

She was in the process of washing her hair when she felt another pair of hands join her own in massaging the shampoo through her heavy tresses.

Laura gasped and pulled her hands away, wanting to turn around but prevented by the strong hands working at her scalp.

" _Bill_ , what are you doing?"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered her.

"Helping you get ready for the day."

She shook her head slightly and tried not to moan as his hands worked their magic. This was just a trick to get her to stay, or to give in right away and have a quick frak in the shower. Her body decided a few moments in the shower would be just fine.

Laura turned and Bill let his fingers slip free of her hair. He was smiling and she rolled her eyes at the knowing look in his eyes.

"You're nothing but trouble, you know that?" Her words were reproachful, but her actions belied them as she stepped forward and pressed her body against his, the water hitting them both.

Bill pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"I've always hated Mondays," he joked, as if the days of the week had meant anything in their long trek to Earth. His thumbs traced gentle circles on her hips as she ran her fingers down his arms. "I just think you should call the White House and tell them you'll be taking the day off and then you can do what you really want and come back to bed."

Laura pretended to consider this.

"I could do that, yes," she conceded thoughtfully, "but I've had the whole weekend off. Two whole days for us, more free time than either of us has had in years, Bill. There's no reason why I shouldn't go in today."

"Except for this," he murmured, slipping a hand between them and caressing her with his thumb. Her breath caught and her fingers tightened on his shoulders.

"Well, that can be taken care of fairly quickly," she whispered against his ear. She pushed him against the tiled wall of the shower. "No need to go back to bed."

She kissed him, her mouth firm and demanding, but Bill gripped her arms and pushed her away gently.

"No, I don't think so," he responded calmly, though he was clearly ready for what she had in mind.

"Excuse me?" In the two short weeks since they had permitted themselves to become lovers, Laura had never once known Bill to pass on the chance to make love to her.

"I told you I had much more in mind than a quick frak this morning," he replied. "So if you're finished here, then you can step out and get dressed and I'll finish my shower."

Laura stared at him surprised and frustrated, in more ways than one. He was serious, and she knew Bill Adama well enough to know that he was not going to change his mind about this, even if he had to take a cold shower.

Disappointed, Laura nodded and left the shower stall. She dried herself quickly, biting her lip as the towel passed across her over sensitive body. She was dressed in a matter of minutes and was in the process of drying her hair when Bill exited the shower. He took his time in drying himself and did not spare her a glance as he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Irritated with herself and Bill, Laura gave up on her hair and reached for her bag of newly bought cosmetics. As she applied the make-up, her thoughts drifted to the man in the next room. In the months since the fleet had found Earth, their lives had been busy and Bill and Laura had been too consumed by the sheer amount of negotiation, diplomacy and coordination required to spend much time with one another.

At the first available moment, they had met at the apartment provided to her by the government and made love for the first time. Two weeks later and neither one was ready to let go of the other, though they had grudgingly done so as work called them both away, day after day. Now, after a leisurely weekend spent in each other's arms, Laura knew she would much rather crawl back in bed and enjoy another moment with the man who had come to mean so much to her.

_What's the point in fightin' what we're feelin'/We both know we'll never win Ain't this what we're missin'/Let's just stop all this resistin' and give in_

Laura stepped out of the bathroom and glanced over at her bed; Bill was resting there, clad only in boxers and reading a book while sipping coffee. He had set her cup on the dresser next to the wardrobe. He did not look up from his book and she took the moment to watch him, a small smile rising to her lips as she let her gaze travel over his body. He was hers, finally, and she was about to walk out the door and leave him for a room full of people in suits, all demanding her attention and requiring answers to all their questions.

 _Damn Bill for having the morning free of any engagements_ , she thought bitterly. _And damn him for looking so inviting_.

He looked up then and smiled at her as he patted a spot on the bed next to him.

"Join me?" he asked teasingly, but with a real plea in his eyes.

Laura shook her head and reached for her coffee, using it as an excuse to glance away. Today was just the beginning of a very long week and she knew that it was unlikely she'd see much of Bill until the weekend.

The coffee was almost too hot, but she drank it anyway, her back turned to Bill so he wouldn't see the tears that had sprung up as she thought about how much she would miss him over the coming days.

_Let me wrap my arms around you/You know you don't wanna leave this room Come back and let me hold you, darlin'/Girl, I just got started lovin' you_

A moment later, she felt Bill's hands land on her hips, just as they had earlier. She was about to push them away with a sharp retort when she felt him kiss the back of her head and whisper softly into her hair.

"I love you."

She inhaled slowly, tears welling up again as she smiled and set her coffee back on the table. She turned in his arms and let him embrace her, her head settling on his shoulder as they held one another.

"I love you too, Bill," she whispered, her breath caressing his neck. "And I'm sorry."

"Me too," he told her, "but we both knew it was never going to be easy, even once we got to Earth."

Laura pulled away and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Goodbye, Bill."

She moved to walk away but he pulled her back into his arms and let his hands rest at the small of her back as he captured her mouth for a long, languid kiss that neither wanted to let end. When it was over, Laura bit her lip and let her forehead rest against his.

"You really do want me to stay, don't you?" She asked him, allowing herself a breathy laugh.

"More than you know," he answered, his voice serious and the look in his eyes causing her heart to melt.

She smiled sadly and pecked his lips before stepping out of his embrace and leaving the room.

_What can I say/I've never felt this way/And girl, you're like a dream come true After all the love we've made/It sure would be a shame/If we let this moment end so soon_

Laura moved quickly through the small living room, snatching her briefcase and a light trench coat as she passed through. Once out in the hallway she sighed unhappily and moved to the elevator. One of the guards she had been assigned nodded in greeting and moved to join her. As the doors closed, she remembered the look on Bill's face as she'd moved away. It was more than just passing up a frak, they had waited so long to be together and now they saw even less of each other than when they were still searching for the Thirteenth Tribe. She missed their time together, those moments of quiet when it was just the two of them and now she missed the weight of his hands on her body, the feel of his skin against hers, and the sound of her name on his lips as they lay together.

It was the thought of Bill's voice that finally made up her mind. Laura stepped forward and pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator shuddered and stopped abruptly causing her guard to turn to her in concern.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, thank you." Laura told him calmly, but quickly. "May I use your phone?"

_So won't you lay back down beside me/Girl, just like I know you want to Trust me when I tell you, darlin'/Girl, I just got started lovin' you_

She eased the bedroom door open slowly and peered inside. Bill was back on the bed with his book, but he was not reading. The book lay open on his lap and his eyes were focused on a spot somewhere on the adjacent wall; a frown deepened the lines on his face and Laura felt her heart leap to her throat.

She stepped inside and moved across the room slowly, traveling half the distance to the bed before he noticed her.

"Forget something?" he asked, his eyes sad but kind.

She said nothing, but slipped out of her shoes and sat down beside him. There was silence for a moment as they considered one another. Finally, Laura laid a hand on his naked chest. She felt the steady beat of his heart, then replaced her hand with her lips and kissed his chest softly. Bill touched the back of her head briefly, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so that she was fully on the bed. They lay like that for a few moments, until their breathing fell in sync and Laura felt her heart match the beat of the one beneath her ear.

"I love you, Bill."

The words whispered across his chest and he smiled into her hair.

"I know."

"But I _will_ have to go back to work eventually."

Bill's chest rumbled with his laughter and caused Laura to smile as well.

"Just not today?"

"Just not today."

"Good."

"So since I took the trouble of calling in and taking the day off, I believe you owe me, Admiral," Laura pushed herself up onto her arms and smirked. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Bill's smile grew wider.

"Let me show you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net in 2008 under miss mcGonagle.


End file.
